


Ghost

by Carni611



Series: Collection of Dacey shots/ficlets/fanfics [2]
Category: Twisted (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carni611/pseuds/Carni611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to use the Ghost prompt fill as a way to showing Dacey's strong connection. I'm not good in happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

The night before they had a big fight, he wanted to hang out with his drinking budies, she decided to leave him at the party. He got so pissed off at her for not being fun, then got into a car with them and that was the last time they seen each other. Reaching her house, her heart felt like it has been torn away from her but all she could say about it was “I know you get hurt every time we fight, but work with me here, I need him to stop not caring”

 

Lacey's college letters arrived and none of them were from the University Danny and her wanted to go. Judy rushed to it and read them all loud not seeing Danny downstairs, his emotions changed from happiness not to saddeness but to feeling lonely in a matter of seconds.

 

In Lacey's room, he sits by the window deep in his thought wandering if Lacey was about to break up with him because she has been so distant for the past week, “Why is she not trusting him anymore?”; “Why is she hanging out more with other guys but avoiding him?” he question his heart. He tries to kiss her but Lacey wasn't giving in, that rejection hits him like venon trough his heart, he was losing her and didn't have a clue why?

 

“Lace, is there something you are not telling me?”

“No, why are you asking me this question?”

“Lately it seems as if you have been avoiding me and it's killing me.”

“But you are the one who asked me to stay away, do you remember?”

“When? Where? Why?”

“Don't you remember the party a week ago? You got drunk and pissed.”

“Why was I there? And how come you haven't talked to me in a week?”

“I tried to call you that night to let you know that I was going to be at my dad's for two weeks and I was sorry.”

“Why were you sorry, coz I was the one drunk and pissed?”

 

Suddenly he gets the flashback of that night. It started wonderfully, they had plan to spend the entire night together camping. All they had to do was to show up at the party, stay for an hour or two, then leave but somebody else had plan for them. He remember Lacey talking to Sarita, one random guy came to kiss Lacey on her cheek but the mannerism of how he did it sent alarms to his heart, and it seems as if she knew him from the longing of their conversation. Instead of joining the conversation, he chose to drink instead. Lacey came over asking him to stop drinking but he was having none of it, he then realised that guy was Tom, the guy who said that he would steal Lacey from him and nothing he can do about it.

 

“Don't touch her”, “she belongs to me”. He violently said

“Saying a man who can't even control his drinking?” Tom replied with full of pride.

 

That was the reason all hell broke loose and he remember saying things to Lacey that couldn't believe his month but at the same time he couldn't shut it. He remembered getting into a car that was been driven fast and all he was saying “Lacey don't leave me, I need you, I love you and come back to me”. He suddenly appear where she was, he tried to touch her again but couldn't.

“Why can't I touch her? How can I speak to her?” He question the insanity of what was happening.

“No, no, no, this isn't happening! I promised to grow old and spend the rest my life with her. I'm not ready to leave her.” Looking at Heaven asking for another chance.

 

Danny looked at Lacey, she had a face full of sadness and he needs to feel her, with all of his strength he just said “Lace come back to me, I'm sorry.”

 

Lacey's heart wasn't getting any better, she was sad and still believe it was due to the break happening between them. She got a fright and recalled that she could swear that she has been talking to Danny. “One week is too long for Danny to not climb my window, and my heart still hurt and …....... something is wrong with Danny!” She conviced herself while she took her phone to go find him.

 

“Lacey, darling why are you on a hurry?” Judy asks

“Something is wrong with Danny, he came asking me to come back to him. Mummm........”

“Lacey, Danny has been in coma for the past 6 days”

“Why didn't you tell me”

“I tried but you didn't want to know”

“Mum, I need to go to him, I'm sorry that it's really late but mumm.....”

“Go, he needs all the help coz the doctor said that he won't ...”

“Don't say it, saying it means accepting it and for the record he won't go anywhere coz we promised each other that we will grow older together.”

 

“Hey Lacey!”

“Hello Mrs Desai”

“I told you to call me Karen”

“How is he doing?”

“We don't know, the doctor says that we need to say good bye”

“I'm not here to say good bye Mrs Desai, I'm here to get the love of my life back coz that what he wants me to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please as you know I'm not a professional, so this is a learning process for me and I write coz I need to release so much imagination that I do have, and with Dacey I have been given the opportunity to do so. I do welcome any (type of) critics to help me better myself to future writing. Please critics but don't be rude.


End file.
